Don't Dance
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Zexion learns the hard way not to take his lover shopping. Zemyx


**Don't Dance**

**Summary -** Zexion learned the hard way not to take a hyper-active blonde shopping after too many dance songs.

**Disclaimer**- Don't own KH, the lyrics, Wal-Mart, or anything much really. Except for Demyx's silly outbursts in the middle of the store, since I did that. Which is where I gained the inspiration.

**Pairing -** Zemyx all the way.

Zexion learned the hard way not to take Demyx shopping.

--

The blonde teen was fiddling with his shirt, snapping his fingers and moving his hips ever so slightly to the beat of unheard music. The slate-haired teen in front of him would normally adore such movements, if only they happened in the seclusion of their bedroom. Not in the middle of Wal-Mart.

"_This is for the C oh three oh three, ma baby."_

Zexion groaned, turning to his lover. "If you insist on singing such an annoying tune, at least get the lyrics correct." Demyx just smiled happily, turning to face the refrigerator of cheese beside him, obviously loving the cool air on such a warm day. Sighing, Zexion turned back to the task at hand, pushing his cart down the isle, picking out a carton of milk.

"But Zexy, it's fun."

"I do not care."

"What if I changed the lyrics so that they're being sung to you?"

"It still would make no sense, what so ever."

Pouting, Demyx skirted past his boyfriend to stand at the front of the cart, stopping it in its quest down the isle. Large aquamarine orbs glistened under flouresent lights and people walked around the couple lost in time. Zexion stood glaring at the annoyance while Demyx continued to pout. Not able to stand that sad face for long; however, Zexion sighed. "Fine. Sing." Demyx exploded from the end of the cart, his back pressing up against a disgruntled grandmotherly-type woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am! I didn't see you there."

"No one ever does," were her departing words as she quickly shuffled away, quite upset at the collision. Demyx shrugged it off.

_"I'm not your boyfriend baby!" _he began anew, a different song now apperently lodged in his mind. Zexion decided to use this new line to his advantage.

"Not my boyfriend? In that case, what are you doing living in my house?"

Demyx whimpered. "You know I don't mean it, Zexy. It's the music talking, not me."

"Then sing something more appropriate, please."

A sigh. "_Fine_. If you say so."

"Come on, I need to go check my blood pressure."

_"These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks."_

"Why those songs, anyways? They are sexist and demeaning."

"But really fun to dance to." And the blonde proceeded to do just that, snapping his fingers and moving his hips through the not-so-empty isle.

"Demyx, do you mind toning it down, just a bit? You are out in public. Do you not care about that little fact?"

Smirking, the blonde moved closer to his love, allowing a very overweight woman to shamble past them, grinding his hips against the small of the slate-haired teen's back, causing him to shudder slightly.

"_It doesn't mean shit if you don't take risks_, right?"

"I would hardly call this a risk. Just an embaressment."

"Oh, poor Zexy. I know you love it."

"The feeling; yes. The singing and dancing; only at home. Refrain from doing both as we are out in the public eye."

A sigh and Demyx allowed Zexion to walk a little farther on before tapping his fingers along the products. The blonde hummed all the while as they made their way to the back of the store where the blood-pressure machine was located. Zexion sat in the seat, placing his arm into the slot and pressing the button to start it inflating. Easily bored, Demyx began rooting around the products littering the shelf beside the machine. One bottle in particular caught his attention.

"Ooh, this looks like it would taste pretty yummy! I love strawberry kiwi!" He picked the bottle up for closer inspection. Not noticing the word in the largest print, he continiued reading. "'Stays wet longer'. Longer? Longer than what? 'Nonstaining.' Hunh? What would it stain? It's clear!"

"What are you talking about?" Zexion glanced at the blonde at his shoulder.

"I ... don't know. Oh, oh, wait, there it is. I am talking about ... oh. Ehehe, oh." The blonde just giggled, unable to formulate any new words through his increasing laughter, his cheeks being dusted with rose. The machine beeped and deemed Zexion's heart still healthy enough to carry him through another week so the slate-haired teen turned to investigate just what held his boyfriend's amusement. A miniscule smirk appeared on Zexion's lips.

"Remind me again how old you are?"

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just that I never would have thought I'd see _lube_ in Wal-Mart."

"True, that is a little bizarre. But I must ask. How did you not recognize it for what it was?" Zexion inquired, about to stand but found Demyx holding him down, forearms resting on his shoulders.

"I wasn't expecting lube to be just sitting there. Above ... oh. Condoms too. Ah! I love the irony!" Demyx squealed, rolling his hips lightly into his beloved's back with growing arousal.

"Irony?" Zexion tried not to allow mental images the privilage of flirting with his eyes. He knew Demyx's game. Get him good and horny so that he could buy whatever he darn-well pleased. The elder teen moaned lightly, leaning back into the younger's chest. Demyx was just too good at this game.

"Yeah. Sex things right beside a heart thingy! When you have sex, your heart gets all rushy and beating fast."

"I'm aware of the workings of sexual intercourse." Zexion couldn't hide his blush.

"Yeah, I know, and you're right pro at it too! But, the irony would be that there are sex things that make your heart rush right beside something that shows your heartrate! I even bet that if you took it again right now, since I'm, like, humping your back, your heartbeat would be through the roof." He scowled lightly, playfully. "It better be through the roof."

"Very well. Let us go and pay for this now. And would you please stop making love to my back for a moment? At least wait until we arrive home."

"Can I -"

"Put those in the cart? I ... do not see the problem in that." Zexion couldn't even watch as his boyfriend placed the bottle of lubricant and a package of condoms on top of their Mini Wheats. _Please, if there _is_ some devine being up there, do not allow there to be a homophobic cashier waiting for us._

--

"You're my little punkbitch." Demyx ground out, gazing at his slate-haired boyfriend.

"And you are my electroshock dancer."

"Now _you_ have the lyrics wrong! It's tiny dancer and electro-rock cancer."

"When do I care about the lyrics, babe?"

Demyx moaned when he smelled the fragrant strawberry kiwi.

-

The End

-

Ah, the fun-times of Wal-Mart. I should start going there more often. I love the plot ideas that always come along with it. Yes, all the lyrics were from my obsession band at the time, 3oh!3. I still find their music very addicting to listen to, even though it is vulgar and disgusting. I think I just like to dance like Demyx.

I'm not your lion or your tiger, won't be your nasty little boy. - _I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_3oh!3_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
